Flip Flop
by Reindropskeepfallingonmyhead
Summary: A short ending to the book flipped... I think that sums it up
1. Patient

AN: This is probably gonna be a three shot I think at the end of the book just to tie up the loose end, I was left wanting a better ending and I'm sure others want it too.

**Bryce**

I tried not to stare at her while she stared out at her lawn. I limited myself to check on her once every half-hour and every time I looked she was still at her window staring at the tree I just planted one time she caught me looking I raised a hand to wave and thankfully she waved back. I tried sending her psychic messages

_Come outside Juli I need to talk to you! _

_I just realized how special you are, come outside so I can tell you_

_Darn it Juli just come outside! _

But she didn't move, my grandfather walked by me as I sat near the window and quietly said "give her time boy... you can't push"

My mother would just smile and say things like, "You scared her... she's just figuring things out"

My sister would snarl "Just go talk to her you wuss".

And still I waited glancing out the window to make sure I wouldn't loose my chance. I forced myself to go get my novel for English out of my school bag I dashed to my room quickly grabbed it and ran back to the easy chair by the window. I pushed it back sat down and opened the book, glancing out the window into the darkness one last time before bed; I was finally ready to give up for the day.

I rubbed my eyes, sure it was a trick, I was over tired and imagining it. I jumped out of the chair and ducked below the window peaking up, there she was, when I went to get my book she must have thought I gave up, Juli was outside circling the tree I planted her arms crossed over her chest eyes narrowed as she examined it.

Before I could stop myself I walked to the coat rack and grabbed my jacket my grandfather nodded at me as I quietly slipped out the door. I took a deep breath and closed the door as silently as possible my goal was not to make any noise so Juli wouldn't have time to run away.

She was wearing an old pair of jeans and what looked like her father's old plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her hung loose just like that picture from the news paper, at her feet I noticed for the first time were shovels that made me smirk.

_Typical Juli always trying to fix my mistakes._

As if in answer to that Juli got on her knees and started moving the dirt around the tree

I walked over to her and got on my knees, she was so involved in the tree she didn't notice me until I slid my hand over hers, she jumped and looked up at me my hurt flipped as I stared into her beautiful eyes wide with shock. I smiled and asked,

"What I do wrong now Baker?"


	2. Branching Out

Julianna

I sat with my head resting on the back of the couch and thought

_I can out wait him...I need to, that tree's planted all wrong._

But every time I glanced at Bryce's house there he was in the window, sure he was trying to look like he wasn't paying to me but I knew he was.

My dad walked by me "sweetheart give him a chance"

So did my mom, "He's a nice boy honey"

My caring brothers "Just go outside and talk to him wuss"

But I wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

I waited patiently until just before bed... I glanced at Bryce's house and to my surprise he was gone from the window... Now was my chance.

I grabbed my old plaid work shirt from the back of my bedroom door, the one with the sleeves that were to long. I rolled them up quickly and ran outside into the dark to were I keep my gardening tools. I grabbed two shovels and quietly shuffled to the tree. I glanced quickly at Bryce's relieved there was still no sign of him and I began to circle the tree.

He hadn't done a bad job really as I circled it slowly, but it was tilted and I sighed... If I left it the way it was the roots would grow right towards the house. So I knelt down and began to move the dirt...

I jumped when a hand covered mine, I looked up into the blue eyes that melted me..

"What I do wrong now Baker?" Bryce smirked down at me as his grip on my hand tightened as if trying to keep me from running.

I gulped, "That is a loaded question."

Bryce laughed and I felt my anger slide again...

_No _ I thought to myself _He doesn't get forgiven that easily _

Bryce nodded, "That's true... I'm sorry"

I nodded back, "For what"

Bryce to my surprise released me and stood up anger "Damn it Juli for everything"

He turned away with his hands in the air "I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you in the library, I'm sorry about the stupid eggs, I'm sorry about my dad" He paused when I didn't say anything, I was standing and watching him curiously. He grabbed both my hands in his. "I'm sorry I've been so mean to all these years, I'm sorry it took me so long to _see_ you... and" He finally took a breath " I'm sorry I tried to kiss you in front of everyone." I looked into his eyes and melted again, "But I'm not sorry I tried to kiss you."

I gulped at that, he let go of my hand and brushed a piece of my hair off my face...

He leaned in before I really knew what was happening and with his eyes closed he pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back... he pulled away and studied my face.

"I like you Juli Baker" he whispered "Will you be my girlfriend?"

My gaze took him all in and whispered back "Yes".


End file.
